


Kathryn Janeway and the Lost Sword

by noonebutusgalliformes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonebutusgalliformes/pseuds/noonebutusgalliformes
Summary: A Kathryn Janeway journey told in an alternate universe of a Star Trek/Harry Potter crossover.





	1. The Place Where You Belong

Kathryn stared out the window at the rolling hills of her family’s sheep farm, and despite the fact that all she wanted was to leave, she couldn’t help but think that she actually might miss this place when she was gone… _if_ she gets to leave that is. Surprised by this moment of self-doubt she looked away. That didn’t help matters. She spotted on the ground a set of Phoebe’s paints. “Crap!” she exclaimed, and quickly scanned the room to make sure no one else had heard. Looking at the paints she said, “I’m gonna miss you too,” though she would never admit that to Phoebe.

With a sigh she decided to turn her attention back to the window. Her favorite sheep Seamus was in her line of sight. At first, the thought of leaving him too only added to her worries about leaving home, but she quickly decided that the only way to get through this was to change her thinking. Kathryn decided that he would be proud of her for embarking on this journey that’s about to unfold. She didn’t know if a sheep could feel pride, but that didn’t matter, because once Kathryn decides something, it’s written in stone.

Persistence was, in her mind, one of her best qualities. Kathryn had been sitting by the door every day that summer. She was well aware that her father had already told her when she could expect a letter to arrive, but that didn’t matter to her. When there is only one thing you have wanted more than anything else in your life, you don’t take a chance on missing the first moment of it, or any second after that.

And if Kathryn was being really honest with herself, it was her fear that kept her in her seat by the door as well. She wanted to be alone for this moment. She couldn’t let anyone see her before she was ready. It was the most important moment of her life, and she would need time to prepare herself to face her family and get her emotions in check, whatever the results may be.

Then she heard it. She had grown accustomed to the click of the letterbox and the flutter as the post fell to the floor. It was a stack of mail like every other day. But she felt it. Toady would be different. She couldn’t explain it exactly, but she felt something pulling her toward the letters. Just as every other day, there were letters for her father. Which Kathryn understood (he was after all a very important man) but in this moment, she didn’t give a crap about that.

Today was her day. She knew it. As she flipped through the mail she finally found it. There it was. It was the most beautiful thing Kathryn had seen. The light from the window was shining on the letter illuminating the emerald-green ink so that her name sparkled.

Kathryn looked down at the letter. It felt heavy in her hands. The paper wasn’t anything different than she was used to, but Kathryn knew that the right words at the right time could outweigh any physical object placed in one’s hands. The significance of this moment in her life was enough to make even her cry.

She was so young. It was almost unfair that her new life was going to begin now. Once she began this journey there would be no going back. It was a daunting path for someone any age. She knew it was her time to face it though. Her admiration for her father and his line of work had prepared her for this moment. Her whole life she believed that it would be her destiny to follow in his footsteps.

Despite the magnitude of this moment, this letter also provided some relief. There aren’t many cases in life when our beliefs can be confirmed. It was as though the weight she was now holding in her hands had been directly lifted from her shoulders. She didn’t even know it had been there. But just for this moment she was free. She was free from her anxiety and her doubt, because she knew that she hadn’t been imagining things. In his moment she felt wanted, because she had a place where she belonged, and nothing and no one could take that away from her now.

Kathryn had always had a maturity beyond her years, and it wasn’t like her to let her emotions run wild, but without realizing she had actually started to cry, a tear had fallen onto the letter. So, she gave herself this moment, because that’s what she does best. It was her secret weapon. She could get through anything and everything this way. The trick is to give yourself a moment, just one, that’s all you get. Any less and the emotions only build up later, but any more, and then you’ve lost control. So, she gave herself this one. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and magically, everything else melted away. She was ready.

She ran her thumb over the purple wax seal that she dreamed her whole life of seeing on a letter addressed to her. Careful not to rip the letter, she gently began to remove the seal. With the sound of the small tear of the paper beneath the seal, the letter was now open, and this really was the point of no return.

Slowly, to be sure that no mistake is made, she read the letter:

            _Dear Miss Janeway,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_


	2. Wait, what?

London was… smaller than Kathryn remembered. Her dad says it was just her that was bigger, but Kathryn thought it might be something more than that. She wasn’t sure what it was, but before she could figure it out, she looked up. They had just arrived at their destination: Kings Cross Station. They entered the building quickly, and before she could ask which direction to go, her dad grabbed her hand and swiftly guided her toward Platform 9 ¾. “Don’t get lost Kathryn,” he said with a seemingly nervous laugh.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Mom and Phoebe?” Kathryn asked.

“Your mother knows the way,” was all the response she got, and Kathryn knew that was her father’s “this conversation is over” voice. She thought his behavior was a bit odd, but then again, she thought normal is probably going to be a relative term on the day you leave for wizard school. 

It was a busy station, and it would be easy to get lost. She turned to check that her mom and Phoebe were matching her father’s pace, and was glad to see that they were not too far behind. She wondered if her mother had ever been to Platform 9 ¾ . She can’t see why she would have had any reason to, but Kathryn knew there was much about her parent’s lives she knew nothing about. She wondered how much time her mother had spent in London in her youth.

Her father stopped abruptly, and simply announced “Well, we’re here.”

Kathryn looked around, “Dad, this can’t be it; there’s nothing here…” 

She turned once she realized her father was no longer standing next to her. The next sight she saw made her gasp and take a small step back. Someone had finally succeeded in getting her father to stop and talk. Probably the only person in all of Britain capable of accomplishing this: Hermione Granger herself. 

Next to her father, Hermione Granger was Kathryn’s biggest hero. This was a woman who has an entire chapter dedicated to her in the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History. A woman who decided to take on a fully-grown mountain troll as a first year and lived to tell the tale (if you believe the rumors that is). A woman who logged remarkable accomplishments every year she attended Hogwarts. A woman who achieved greatness, not because of her friendship with Harry Potter, but because she earned her own place in the wizarding world as a hero of the Second Wizarding War, and most recently, Minister for Magic.

Her father seemed to be in deep conversation with the Minister, and they looked well, worried. Now that the shock of seeing the Minister had worn off, Kathryn ventured a step closer to them. She wanted to know what they were saying.

She couldn’t be sure, but she heard something about the Gryffindor’s name and steaks. But before she had time to process what she had heard, her breath sopped and her feet were no longer on the ground. She was flying through the air, but this was nothing like a broomstick. Two strong arms were braced around her rib cage, and before she knew it, she was on the ground and the wind was knocked out of her.

For the first minute she was on the ground, all she could focus on was regaining her breath. She heard a faint voice saying, “Oh Edward I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pulled you attention away from your daughter…” Still in a haze, she suspected that was the voice of the Minister. Which is just perfect, because who doesn’t want to look like a total fool on the first day of school while your personal hero bears witness to it all?

But all of that melted away the second she was able to give her full attention to something other than reestablishing normal breathing patterns. That was when she saw who was holding her. A boy, roughly her age, was looking right into her eyes, and asked her, “Are you okay?”

A nod was all Kathryn could muster for a response, and after receiving that confirmation, her father pulled her to her back to her feet. “Kathryn, I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention. Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

Although she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to speak yet, she managed a (much snippier than she intended), “I’m fine.” Her father graciously ignored the tone and turned his attention to the boy who had… saved her? That was the only logical conclusion she could find to the situation as she saw her dad shake the boy’s hand and thank him.

“What was that?” Kathryn asked.

“You obviously didn’t see it, but you almost got hit by a trolley,” the boy responded with a slight chuckle. Kathryn couldn’t quite decide if it was nerves, or if he was being just a bit smug for “saving” her.

“Don’t you know not to stand in front of the barrier?” asked a young girl whom Kathryn just now noticed. 

“Barrier?” Kathryn replied.

“Hello? Between the platforms. Don’t you know anythi-”

“That’s enough B’Elanna,” the boy said to her in a tone that sounded like he was less than pleased with her. She remained quiet after that, but with crossed arms and a bigger scowl than Kathryn had ever seen on a child’s face, which indicated she was not pleased with him either.

“What’s your name, son? Kathryn’s father finally asked.

“Amal Kotay,” he said to Kathryn's father, “But you can call me Chakotay,” he said to Kathryn.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Chakotay,” Kathryn said as she noticed the girl, B’Elanna, rolled her eyes.


	3. A New Journey Begins

Kathryn took a deep breath and focused her attention on the brick wall that stood a few meters away from her. Everyone else had already crossed though the barrier, and now it was her turn.

Her father must have noticed her apprehension because he chose that moment to look her in the eye and tell her, “You can do this. I believe in you. And you know who else believes in you?”

“Who?” Kathryn asked, though she suspected his response would be her mother.

“Headmistress Minerva McGonagall herself,” was his answer, much to her surprise.

“Well how do you know that?” Kathryn asked.

“Check your pocket.”

Kathryn reached into her pocket and retrieved the letter inviting her to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

“That letter is all the proof you need that you belong at Hogwarts. They wouldn’t have sent you that letter if they didn’t believe that you could do this. It’s important that you always remember that, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Kathryn replied, clearly, she wasn’t entirely convinced.

“I’m serious. You must remember that, because it will change how you see Hogwarts. It’s so easy to get caught up in the literal magic that you forget that magic exists in more places than a wizard and their wand.”

“What do you mean?” Kathryn was quite confused now.

“Well, it was Albus Dumbledore who once said, ‘music! A magic beyond all we do here!’ That is what made Dumbledore such an amazing wizard, Katie. He knew that a wizard is so much more than the spells that they know, because magic is found in music, friendship, bravery, kindness, and perhaps a dashing young boy who saves a girl from being hit by a trolley.”

“Dad!” Kathryn exclaimed as her cheeks began to turn red.

“My point is, you have a letter informing you of your place at Hogwarts, but so does every other student you see. So above all, be kind. Be kind to others, but also, be kind to yourself. Know that no matter what anyone says, you belong at Hogwarts.”

Though Kathryn couldn’t quite wrap her head around everything her father just told her, it did make her feel better. She knew she was ready.

With another deep breath Kathryn smiled, and with her knew found confidence she stared down that barrier and took off running.

 

What she saw next was amazing. Young children were running everywhere, greeting friends and saying goodbye to their parents and their young siblings with disappointed faces because they weren’t old enough to Hogwarts.

As her family approached the Hogwarts Express, Kathryn knew she had a place at Hogwarts, now if only she could find a place on the train to Hogwarts.

She turned to her sister who, right on cue, gave Kathryn her own disappointed look. Kathryn hugged her goodbye and reassured her that she would be home for Christmas.

Now it was time to say goodbye to her parents. She hugged her mother, and even though she couldn’t see her face, she could tell that her mom had to wipe a tear from her eye.

Finally, it was time to say one last goodbye to her father, “Remember everything I told you Katie, and I promise you’ll find that your greatest adventure begins the moment you step on that train. We love you, and we believe in you.”

“Thanks, dad.” Kathryn said as it was her turn to wipe a tear from her eye.

With just one look back, Kathryn stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.

She walked slowly down the aisle of the train, and it was with mixed emotions that she witnessed what was in front of her. There was so much joy on this train, and seeing that gave her so much hope, but at the same time she didn’t know where she fit into this hectic puzzle.

That was when she saw Chakotay sitting by himself.

“Where’s B’Elanna?”

Chakotay looked up from his book to see Kathryn standing next to him.

“She won’t be old enough to attend Hogwarts until next year.”

"Is she your sister?"

“No, but she’s been my friend for so long it seems like she is.”

“That’s nice,” Kathryn responded, wishing she had a best friend growing up who knew about the wizarding world.

“Would you like to sit down?” Chakotay asked.

“Yes,” Kathryn responded with a smile. “So,” Kathryn continued after she sat down, “reading about Hogwarts history?”

“Yes. I still can’t quite believe it all,” he paused seemingly unsure of himself. “It’s all so new to me,” he finally admitted.

Kathryn was surprised. “You mean you didn’t know until—”

“Until I got the letter. B’Elanna was actually with me when the owl delivered it.” That had answered Kathryn’s next question. “Her mom is a witch, but her father isn’t. She didn’t tell me much more beyond that. Her mom has been very helpful, but there’s still so much I don’t know.”

Kathryn hadn’t given much thought before about how lucky she was to have someone like her father to help her understand the wizarding world.

“Well, I still have a lot to learn myself, but I’ll be here to help you in any way I can. Besides, I think I owe you one.”

“I guess you do,” Chakotay responded with a smile.

Kathryn wasn’t usually one to make friends quickly, but there was something about the boy that sat across from her she couldn’t quite explain. She trusted him. She had walked onto the train feeling lost, but this boy made her feel found, as though she was meant to be exactly where she was. Somehow, she knew that all of the challenges and the wonder she was about to experience on this long journey that lay before her would all be better with Chakotay by her side.


End file.
